


[Podfic] Say The Word (and I'm already there)

by Readbyanalise010



Series: Coffeeshop AU Series [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Eames, you were screaming your love confession for Arthur outside his door,” Cobb says. “Everyone probably heard that you love Arthur.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Except for Arthur,” Eames says, running his hand over his face. “Fuck.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is the sequel to "If You Like Making Love At Midnight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Say The Word (and I'm already there)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say The Word (and I'm already there)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976121) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BInception%5D%20Say%20The%20Word%20%28and%20I%27m%20al.mp3) | **Size:** 11.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:18
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BInception%5D%20Say%20The%20Word%20%28and%20I%27m%20already%20there%29.m4b) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:18

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
